


The Prophecy of Apollo

by MoreBooksLessBoys



Series: The Return of the Oracle of Delphi [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, F/M, Fantasy, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 23:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14365878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreBooksLessBoys/pseuds/MoreBooksLessBoys
Summary: It's been four years since the events of The Heroes Of Olympus. Four years since the Roman and Greek Demigods fought side by side against the forces of Gaia and took victory. Four years since Apollo was punished.When Apollo goes silent the whole Apollo cabin start to worry. But when the gods start to question his whereabouts is when things get serious. A month into the search of Apollo a new prophecy surfaces, for the first time after four  years."A daughter of Apollo must depart,Reclaim the god's cursed bow and arrow from the heart.Alone the Half-blood stands when heavy is the rain,To stand and fight the reborn gods' help they must gain.To save the imprisoned god shield the archer's weak spot,The child of light a last breath shall take for an only shot."





	1. Doctor's Orders

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on wattpad under the same username [me].

Capture the flag was always interesting. The traditional training game never failed to surprise you with a new experience. Most of the demigods at camp half-blood enjoyed it, it was their opportunity to unleash their most recent learned strategies. Even the Aphrodite cabin had a few tricks up their fashionable sleeves. After defeating Gaea, the cabin numbers had expanded to a few more (since they had already added several after the Second Titan war). The were more half-bloods arriving every year. Capture the flag had been modified. Now they had one flag per cabin. The cabins were not allowed to have allies unless it was one of the less populated cabins. Two cabins were assigned to play against each other, every win was a point. If you saved up the points the cabin could ask for something from a scale of junk food to weapons. The cabin would vote for what they wanted and the head counselor would request it to Chiron. Once a month, they would play capture the flag in two massive groups.

 Agda stomped over the washing room, covered in in mud and tree branches sticking out of her hair and armor. She could taste dirt in her mouth. Her knees where bleeding and my her shoulder felt as if they had poked a hole though the joint. Agda was beyond angry. The Ares cabin had won capture the flag, again. But that was not the only reason for the beating anger pulsing in her veins. Dario, from the Ares cabin had pushed Agda into a mud tramp. After she managed to get up to her feet again he accidentally pushed her into a bush before running off. She landed in a rock that was covered by the bush, her shoulder landed on top of a rock; the impact had been hard, sending waves of pain through her whole arm and upper chest.

Dario dedicated his life to make hers impossible every time they played capture the flag. Agda was sick of it, and every time Dario smirked at her after they announced the cabin's victory she felt the urge to grab the flag and smack him across the head with it. But she had to remind herself it was just a game and the Ares cabin was the most competitive. They felt the need to win. Having won the last six games in a row was making them extra cocky. 

The Apollo cabin had their victories as well. The Athena cabin and the Ares cabin had the most wins of the year, the Apollo cabin fell behind them, just a few places before the Hephaestus cabin. They were a tough opponent considering they were always building new machinery. 

Before she could reach the washroom she came across the provider of her pain. Dario stood in front of her, his victory smirk plastered on his face. She groaned, making a ninety degree turn to avoid his annoying presence. But of course he was not going to let her go. "Agda! You have a little dirt on you."

"Ah," she turned around to face him, "thanks for telling me, I hadn't even noticed."

Dario flickered a strand of hair out of his eyes. Dario had olive skin, a pair of hazel eyes, dark amber hair, a slightly crooked nose, and his ear was missing a piece. According to him, a bear had bitten the piece off, sometimes she wonder why didn't the bear just ripped the whole thing off. He was a few inches taller than her, and she was tall alright. Five beads hung from his camp necklace, while hers had six. Dario was about six months older than Agda. He was eighteen and Agda's birthday was coming in a few months.

"You should really be more careful," Dario's annoying voice boomed, "stop falling in mud traps and maybe you will have a better chance of winning."

Agda faked a smile and showed him only one of her fingers before walking off. To her luck, Will Solace, head counselor of the Apollo cabin, called her name. "What have I told you about that kind of behavior?" He scolded.

"I was just showing him a cut I got on my finger."

"How convenient for you," Will scoffed, "it had to be that finger."

"He's a jerk."

Will sighed. "Just try to contain yourself, okay?"

Will was a year younger than Agda but some times she would forget that when he had those moments in which he acted five years older than his age. 

"I'll try." Agda shrugged her shoulders, which she decided was a bad idea after a wave of pain flowed through her.

"That looks bad," Will said, carefully taking a look of her injured shoulder. "Go get cleaned up and I'll see you in the infirmary in twenty."

"I can take care of it," she said.

"But you won't," he gave her a stern look and strolled away.

After lasting twenty five minutes scrubbing the dirt out of her hair, face, and body, changing into a fresh camp shirt and shorts (so that Will could bandage her knees), Agda headed off to the infirmary. Short after leaving the cabin she spotted her friends; Erick, from the Athena cabin, and Marlo, from the Aphrodite cabin.

"There you are," Marlo exclaimed.

"Hey," Agda said, as they both walked at her side.

"You're wearing shorts," Marlo pointed out. Agda rarely wore shorts, she was more of a jeans girl.

"She scrapped her knees," Erick noticed. 

"Ouch."

Agda rolled her eyes. "Don't you have a better thing to do than point out my clothing choice and my scrapped knees?"

"Dario," Erick scoffed, guessing the reason for her bad mood.

"He acts like he's five," Marlo  waved a hand.

"That's him," Agda agreed. 

Dario tried flirting with Marlo every chance he got, and she would dismiss him immediately. Marlo didn't know why he kept trying if she rejected him every time. The boy was either stupid or determined. Marlo liked to think he was stupid. What Agda didn't know was the reason for Dario's dedication to annoy her. 

"I have to go to the infirmary," Adga said, "I'll see you guys at dinner."

With that, she excused herself and fast-walked to the infirmary where Will must be wondering what was taking her so long. The door of the infirmary was half way open, she let herself in, stopping as she took in the scene a few feet in front of her.

Nico di Angelo was sitting in one of the beds, supporting his weight with his arms. Will was a few inches away from his lips, whispering to him while he stroked his hair. Agda tried to back out and leave unnoticed, she didn't want to ruin the moment. She silently stepped back only to bump her bad shoulder against a floor lamp that was next to the door. She bit down a pained cry, but Nico and Will were already up in their feet, staring at her with pink stained cheeks.

"Sorry," she apologized, "I was leaving, I didn't mean to interrupt."

"No," Nico cleared his throat, "it's okay. I, uh, was leaving already. See you later Will. Uh feel better, Agda?"

"Thanks," she coughed, finding the situation rather awkward. 

It was odd, seeing Nico get all flustered. He usually kept his cool, keeping himself in check. But when it came to Will, he would laugh and blush, which Agda found amusing since he always looked pale. It was not the first time she had caught them in a compromising position as she was a medic in the infirmary, but it never ceased to amaze her the way Nico blushed. 

"Are you going to stand there or are you going to come sit so I can take a better look at your shoulder?"

"Who in the name of Olympus put the lamp by the door?" Agda scoffed and made her way toward the bed, trying to ease the situation.

"Me, actually," Will declared. "It doesn't work, I was going to ask someone from the Hephaestus cabin to fix it."

"It's a nice lamp," Agda offered, she didn't know what else to say.

"I am going to need you to relax," Will said. He was carefully tapping around Agda's shoulder until she grunted in pain, flinching away from his hand. "Breathe, okay?"

Agda nodded slightly, her eyebrows were drawn together, she try to even out her breath as much as she could while Will pressed with his thumb. Not and easy task when you're in pain. Without further notice, Will pulled and pushed into her shoulder, snapping it back where it belonged. Agda absently reached  into Will's shirt, gripping it tightly as she let out a small pained cry.

"A little warning would have been great." Agda let out a long breath.

Will gave her his best innocent smile. He poured nectar into a small measuring cup and handed it to Agda. She drowned down the glorious liquid immediately. 

"It's nectar," Will reminded her, "not alcohol."

"Are you offering me a drink?" Agda raised a single eyebrow, something Will could not do without raising the other as well.

"No!" Will scolded. Agda gave him a disappointed look. "Try to rest your shoulder as much as you can. Don't lift heavy objects, not sword training for three days, and definitely no archery."

"What?"

"You heard me," Will tried to raise a single eyebrow but ended up raising both.

"What am I supposed to do, for three days?!" She argued. 

"Anything but swords fighting, archery, and lifting heavy objects."

"You do know I am from the Apollo cabin, right?" Agda was shooting him a pointed look.

Will chuckled. "Just do as your older brother says."

Agda snorted. "I'm older than you."

"A little respect for your doctor would be appreciated,"  Will huffed.

"So, no sword training and lifting heavy objects. Got it."

"And not bow and arrow," Will repeated, "for three days."

"But," Agda began to protest, but was cut off by Will."Doctor's orders."

Agda huffed. How could she, a daughter of Apollo, live without archery for three days. Archery was her favorite part of the day. Her bow was a part of her, the thing that held her together. She let out a long sigh.

"Let's go have dinner," Will patted her good shoulder.

Together, they headed to the dinning pavilion where  the campers where already gathering around, sitting in their corresponding tables. Will and Agda sat next to each other in the Apollo cabin's large table. Will excused himself for a couple of minutes to say hi to Nico.

Agda looked around the buzzing pavilion. She spotted Marlo in the Aphrodite table, she seemed to be having an intense conversation with the girl sitting in front of her, Agda recognized her as Armita. To their right sat Piper, who was having a conversation with Lacy and Mitchell. Piper kept stealing glaces over the Zeus cabin table, which was only occupied by Jason. His table was next to the Poseidon table, where Percy sat. Annabeth and Percy where going to college in New Rome, Where Camp Jupiter was located.  The couple would come during the summer, when they were off school to visit Camp Half-Blood for a week or two.

Agda's gaze scanned the Athena's table. She immediately spotted Erick. He was talking to Emmett, who had just arrived at the beginning of the summer. The thirteen year old boy was still native about the whole Half-Blood thing. Erick had helped him around since his first day.

Every one knew what it felt like to be introduced to the universe of demigods, gods, and monsters. It was hard to get used to it at first. Some parents hid the truth from their children until it was time for them to go to camp. Others decided it was best to tell them from the start. But some parents just didn't know.

Agda's mom did not tell her. She found out the day her mother died. Agda and her mother had gone shopping and out to eat. Her mother did not have a car. They usually just called a cab, as they had done that night. After a long, great day, eleven year old Agda and her mother took a cab home. The lived in a two bedroom apartment in Brooklyn, New York. After getting off the cab, two men wearing dark clothing had pointed at Agda's mother with a knife and had demanded her wallet and the shopping bags. 

Agda's mother had fought back. The memory was blurry in Agda's eyes. She remembers her mother and the unarmed man arguing, next thing she remembers is the second robber stabbing her with the knife. The two robbers screamed at each other, Agda's piercing scream had made the two man clap their hands to their ears in pain. Somehow, Agda had screamed loud enough to make their ears bleed. She remembers clinging to her mother's hand, screaming for help. By the time someone came to her aid, the robbers had run off and her mother was unconscious and bleeding out

Her mother had died in the hospital. Child services had showed up at the hospital, telling her they would take her to a safe place. Agda didn't have any other family, and she didn't want to go to an orphanage. She had excused herself to the bathroom and when they weren't looking she had run off. She had gone home and packed a bag. She knew they would go looking for her there first. She had packed a clean set of clothes, food, water, and money her mother kept in a cookie jar along her savings. She had been saving to buy herself a bow.

After three days of running she had encounter a monster, her first monster. She had found an abandoned warehouse to sleep for the night.  She had woken in the middle of the night hearing strange noises. The abandoned warehouse was the home of two Cyclopes siblings. Agda knew they were Cyclopes the minute she saw them, her mother had a book about Greek mythology and she had seen the Odyssey countless times. At first, Agda thought they were both male, since they were both very ugly. But she noticed one had breasts. 

The Cyclopes had blabbed about turning her into soup. They had said demigod soup was the most tasty. At the time, Agda did not comprehend what they had meant by "demigod". The ten year old homeless girl had felt scared out of her mind. She hoped it was just a nightmare.  When they tied her up, the female gone to gather ingredients. The male Cyclops had stayed to guard her.

"So," Agda had developed a plan in her head, "does she always bosses you around?"

"What?" The Cyclops grunted.

"You always do what she says, right?"

"Shut up!"

"Sorry," she had offered him a sympathetic look. "I just think you should take your own decisions instead of letting her boss you around I don't like when people tell me what to do."

The horrendous Cyclops had stayed quiet, his mind had wondered off into deep thinking. The female Cyclops had returned with an enormous pot, larger than Agda, full of ingredients. "Brother, bring the knife. I forgot it."

"Why me?" He protested.

"Because I'm busy and there's no one else, idiot."

"Don't call me that, Phonalephe," he growled and stomped off. Agda took a minute to figure it out how much had the Cyclops' mother hated her to name her like that. She shook her hand proceeded with her plan. She started twisting her hands, being careful so it wouldn't be too obvious she was trying to pull her hands free.

"I guess he was right," Agda let out a deep, long sight. 

"What?" The female Cyclops stared at her with her single eye.

"Oh nothing," she sighed again, dramatically. 

"Now you have to tell me," the Cyclops  demanded.

"Your brother was telling me how bossy you are," Agda lied. She sounded convincing enough to get the Cyclops upset. She banged on the wall next to her. "I am not bossy!"

"I didn't say you were," Agda gave her a sad look, "I'm just telling you what your brother said."

"Photabe hurry up!" The Cyclops angrily ordered. What kind of name is Photabe? Agda thought.

"Stop telling me what to do!" Photabe snarled as he came back.

Agda watched the two Cyclops  argue. Her plan had worked. While they were in their heated argument she untied the rope from her ankles. The argument has escalated into a physical fight. Agda guessed they would need family therapy, they were both yelling nasty stuff about each other and punching each other. For once, Agda was glad she didn't have a brother.


	2. Can't Escape the Nightmares

The Cyclops siblings had been too busy fighting one another to realize their prisoner had escaped. Agda had ran as fast as she could. In school, she was in track, running was easy for her. That night, Agda found a bridge in a park to sleep under. The next morning she had woken up by a man with a long dark beard that definitely needed a trim. Agda had jumped to her feet as soon as she noticed the man had two horns coming out of his hair.

"Hello there," the horned man had said.

Agda had screamed and run off. It had taken the bearded man a minute to recover from the loud scream that almost made his ears bleed. For a moment he thought he had found a banshee and not a demigod. It had taken the man some time to catch up with Agda since she had a two minute head-start.

Agda turned back, her eyes widen as saw the man running after her, his upper body seemed normal, except for the horns sticking out of his hair, but what made Agda freak out and trip over a tree root was the lower half of the bearded man. He did not have normal legs. He had hooves. Agda tried to get back up to her feet but the half man, half goat man was already hovering above her.

"Look if you came to take me to those ugly Cyclops," she stopped to take a breath, "it's not going to happen."

"What cyclops?!" The goat man looked around alerted. Agda tried to get up again but the man's hoof was stepping on her backpack shoulder strap. "How many?"

"Two," Agda said, examining the man. He did not look scary, or maybe it was that Agda had already seen a pair of terrifying cyclops. "Are you with them?"

"No!" The goat man exclaimed, as if the idea was offending him. "I hate cyclops! Now my dear, we must leave before they find you again. You'll be safe in camp Half-Blood."

"Camp what?" Agda blinked.

"Camp Half-Blood," goat man repeated, "for kids like you. Come on, you'll like it."

Agda had an idea goat man meant something more than homeless with "kids like you". Agda had a feeling. Something told her she could trust the goat man. She knew there was something different about her. She had screamed so loud she had made her mother's murderer bleed from their ears. As the man extended his hand for her to grab, she decided to trust her gut and took his hand.

"So," Agda said, as she dusted herself off, "what's your name? Or should I keep calling you goat man?"

"You haven't call me goat man," he raised his eyebrows.

"In my mind I have," Agda confessed.

Goat man scoffed. "I am a Satyr. My name is Aaron."

"Aaron the satyr," Agda nodded in approval, "sounds better than goat man."

"And you're Agda the demigod," Aaron said, making gestures with his hands.

"How do you know my name?" Agda shot him a look. "An why did you call me a demigod? The cyclops said they would make me into demigod soup."

"I first saw you when you screamed at those two delinquents," the satyr sighed. "I was the one to call the ambulance. I wanted to help you but people had already gather around so I followed you to the hospital. Then you ran away and I lost you."

"And you found me again," Agda and Aaron had started walking. Agda's face held a sad look as she remembered that night.

"I knew that no regular mortal could have screamed the way you did." Aaron explained. "And if those cyclops tried to cook you into demigod soup, it confirms my assumptions. You're a demigod."

"What does that mean?"

"It means one of your parents is a mortal and one is a god," the satyr explained as they begun their journey to Camp Half-Blood.

"A god?" Agda gasped. "What do you mean?"

"A god like the Greek gods," The satyr glanced sideways, making sure no one was around. "Your mother was mortal so I am guessing the godly side comes from your father. Unless you were adopted?"

"I am not adopted," Agda furrowed her eyebrows, shaking her head, "I kinda look like my mom."

"Did your mother ever mention anything?" Aaron asked, his tone soft and comforting.

"No," Agda shook her head lightly. "But she would always read the same book. It was about Greek mythology. She would read some of the stories to me. About Zeus defeating Kronos. Sometimes when she was at work I would read about it myself. That's how I knew those ugly monstrous things were cyclops."

"About that," Aaron smiled, glancing at her, "tell me how did you escape a pair of cyclops?"

 

Agda jumped slightly as Will sat next to her in the Apollo's cabin dinning table. She had forgot he had gone off to Nico. Will's presence had startled her as her mind was deep in thought, wondering thought the past. When her mind took trips to the past her surroundings blurred out and she did not remember where she was standing. It was a curse and a blessing. She would loose herself in the good memories with her mother. But there were times when she found herself trapped in the night and exact moment her mother died.

Agda glanced around, all the campers where in their corresponding tables. Agda whispered to her cup, it immediately filled up with strawberry lemonade. As the Wood nymphs came over with platters of food, campers served themselves their portions. Agda grabbed BBQ along strawberries and fat red grapes for herself.

The half bloods formed two lines leading to the center of the pavilion where the fire burned a beautiful orange and yellow. When it was her turn, Agda gripped her plate tightly, she dropped half of her dinner into the fire.

"Apollo," she whispered. Please be okay, she thought.

She went back to the table where half of the Apollo kids were already sitting. They were all quiet, they knew what was followed up by the offerings. One all campers had returned to their tables, Mr. D stood up.

"Apollo cabin," he called, then glanced at Chiron. Mr. D was no good for speeches, nevertheless comforting speeches.

"There has been no news on the whereabouts of Apollo." Chiron spoke, the fire burned higher, as if the gods were listening. "Groover has informed me that no nature spirits have given any information about the god Apollo. No one seems to have seen him, yet. The gods," he glanced at Mr. D, who just nodded his head, "cannot communicate with him."

Whispers erupted through the pavilion. Agda bit the inside of her cheeks. The Apollo cabin was the only to stay silent. It had been a month since Apollo had gone silent. After the war against Gaea, he had been punished. She did not believe it was fair, and a great part of the campers felt that way but they could not oppose Zeus. Unless they were willing to be struck by a lighting. Agda did not understand why Apollo was the one to be blamed for the war. He could not control prophecies.

Hera had gone behind Zeus back almost causing a war between the two camps, yet she had walked out clean. It was unfair. Agda thought Apollo was the coolest dad –even if she had never met him. The thing that annoyed her was the effect he had in the rest of the girls at camp that were not his daughters. The girls from the Apollo cabin knew he was attractive but it was gross listening to the other girl campers call him hot. It was their father for god's sake.

"Now," Chiron shut the campers up, " let's have a moment of silence."

Please, come back. Agda repeated the words over in her head. She had met her father once before. She hadn't been alone but it still counted as meeting him. Since he had been punished, he spent more time in the mortal world. No one went in quests, which made the campers insane. To make up for it, trips to Camp Jupiter where arranged. Chiron and Reyna had discussed the arrangements. Apollo had showed up at Camp to talk to Dr. D and had stopped by Cabin Seven to say hi.

"Apollo cabin," Chiron called.

The children of Apollo came forward with their bows. They all aligned themselves like they had done for the past week, when the gods confirmed Apollo had gone missing. Agda was about to raise her bow but Will stopped her. "I'm sorry Agda, but it's for your own good. I'm sure father would understand. "

Agda lowered her bow angrily as the rest of the Apollo cabin shot their arrows high into the sky, honoring their father. Agda felt humiliated. She knew that hadn't been Will's intentions but she shot him a deathly look as they went back to their table.

"What was that?"Derek gave her a questioning look as he sat in front of her. She did not feel like answering.

"She injured her shoulder," Will said, glancing at Agda. She looked down at her plate, ignoring him.

"Oh," Derek looked between the two. He had blond hair, like Agda's and Will's, and most of the Apollo cabin. However, his eyes were a beautiful shade of green, while Will's were blue like Apollo's.

"She'll be okay," Will assured, "she just needs to rest it for three days and she'll be shooting arrows like a pro."

Agda stayed silent, she did not feel like crossing words with anyone. She ignored Will after dinner and wandered off. She knew she would see him in the cabin but she wanted five minutes for herself. When she entered the cabin, the children of Apollo were preparing to sleep. Agda didn't bother changing into her nigh clothes. She slipped her shoes off and threw herself in her bed, wrapping her blanket around her body. She could feel a pulsing pain in her shoulder, all she wanted was to sleep it off.

 

Agda wished she could control her dreams. If she could, she would dream of archery competitions, happy memories with her mother, and flying on a pegasus. But she couldn't. So, instead she had to dream of suffering and bad omens.

First, she saw her mother. Agda sat by Thalia's tree, Peleus and the Golden Fleece were no where to be seen. A Dryad dropped several roses at Agda's feet, before she could question her the wood nymph was gone. Agda stared at the roses in awe. They were the most beautiful roses she had ever seen, they seemed to be glowing under the moonlight. Her hands moved in front of her carefully grabbing the red and white roses. Agda began to put them together. She carefully twisted them together, not damaging the delicate roses as she created a flower crown. Agda had seen the Aphrodite cabin assemble flower crowns from any kind. Marlo's favorite flower crowns were roses or sunflowers. Her favorite flowers were sunflowers but she said no one could resist a rose flower crown. Agda's favorite flower are the daisies.

Marlo would make daisy flower crowns for Agda and sunflower or roses crowns for herself. Erick did not escaped Marlos fashionable crowns. The daughter of Aphrodite would put together a crown from olive tree leaves and actual olives. Erick would complain every single time but Marlo would force him into them at least for an hour. Then, Erick would claim to have lost it.

Agda sighed in content as she admired her handy work. Maybe she did learn from watching Marlo and the rest of the Aphrodite cabin. White and red roses. Her mother's favorite were white roses.

"You remembered," Agda's mother stood in front of her.

"Mom?"Agda's heart skipped a beat.

"I miss you sweetheart," Alison said. Agda swallowed the knot in her throat.

"I miss you too mom," Agda pulled herself up. She stared at her mother, her features were intact. She had not aged one years since she last saw her. Alison, her mother, inclined her head as Agda delicately placed the flower crown in her head.

Alison's golden eyes glittered, her whole body seemed to glow. She looked beautiful. She was wearing a silky white dress that went down to her feet. Her golden eyes where one of her best features; Agda had her mother eyes. Alison's hair was straight and long, colored a chocolate brown. Her skin was white with a golden shimmer coating around it.

"You have to come with me," Alison sounded agitated. She grabbed Agda's hand with both of hers.

"Mom it's okay," Agda tried her comforting tone, "we're safe here."

"No, no, no," Alison shook her head violently. "You have to come with me."

"Mom what's wrong?" Agda tried to look at her mother in the eye but she kept shaking and her gaze low.

"Why can't you do this for me?" Alison sneered. "After all you have done to me."

"Mom what are you talking about?" Agda's voice broke. Alison grip was tight on her wrist, she could feel her nails digging into her skin.

"Oh sweetheart," Alison's voice was soft. She raised one of her hands to Agda's head and gently stroked her hair. "It's okay, I know you didn't mean to kill me."

The wind was knocked out of Agda's lungs. She stared into her mother's eyes and all she could see was emptiness. She followed her mother's gaze and her heart hammered against her chest. There was a knife stuck into her abdomen, Agda's hand was wrapped around it.

"Mom!" Agda screamed. "Help. Somebody help me!" She let go of the knife and backed up against the pine tree. She looked down at her hands, blood was dripping into the ground.

"It's too late for me Agda," Alison said calmly. She took a step back and exploded into dust and light.

The dream shifted, her mother had been replaced by her father. In the same spot, Apollo was kneeling in front of Agda. He was chained in place. Agda gasped. Apollo had dirt smudged across his face. The chains wrapped around him were glowing red. Agda did not know if the chains were burning hot or if they had some sort of power flowing around them. Apollo looked pale, it pierced a hole through Agda's chest to see him so lifeless. Apollo seemed to be glowing when Agda had met him in her quest and now he looked so dull and lifeless.

"Dad?" Agda kneeled in front of him. Apollo looked up, but he was not looking at her.

His eyes were lost, looking past her into nothing. Agda patted her right hip, where she always carried her sword. But it was not there. She had no weapons with her. She forced herself to her feet, she needed to find a sword or get help. As soon as she took a step forward she felt a gush of air rush past her. She turned around, the color draining her face. An arrow was buried deep into Apollo's chest. A trail of golden liquid traveled down the wound. Agda reached out to touch him but he faded into ashes in her hands.

A desperate sob escaped her lips, Agda backed into the pine tree again. She did not trust her legs to keep her standing. She heard a crack in the woods, a cackled laugh, and another gush of air. There was a flash of light across her eyes right before she felt something pierced through her chest. An arrow, the same arrow that had turned Apollo into ashes, was sticking out of her chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter, this few first chapters are basically background into what's currently happening at camp and Olympus and also Agda's background story.
> 
> How do I picture Agda?  
> Height: 5'8  
> Eyes: Amber gold eyes  
> Hair:blond (long waves)  
> Skin: she has a soft tan since she got to camp


	3. Baseball

Agda's eyes snapped open, she gasped for breath. Her body was covered in sweat. She sat up in her bed, her gaze was wild and unfocused. In the bed next to her's Kayla slept peacefully, the bed across from her belonged to Will, who was sleeping with his face buried into the pillow.

Agda untangled the blanket from her body and slipped her shoes on. She grabbed her weapon belt and inserted her sword, which was made of celestial bronze. She took her bow from the wall and her quiver. They all kept their bow in the wall on top of their corresponding beds.

Quietly, Agda sneaked out of the cabin. She kept low, she did not feel like being eaten by the harpies. She prayed the gods this was not a heralding dream.

At first, Agda aimlessly strolled through the forest, thoughts crowding her head. The nectar she had consumed seemed to be healing her shoulder alright. Knowing Will, he would still want to check it out.

After a while, Agda found herself standing in Half-Blood Hill, just a few steps behind Thalia's tree. Peleus was stretched out next to the pine tree, guarding the Golden Feece. The dragon cracked one eye open. "Hey, Peleus."

The dragon hovered his head over her, sniffing. Agda searched her pockets, unfortunately, they were empty. "Sorry, I don't have any food with me."

The dragon croaked, he lay his head back into the ground. Agda scratched the top of his head, Peleus pressed his head into her hand, he liked being scratched. Agda let out a long sigh and sat next to the dragon. She could hear crickets chirping. She pulled an arrow from her quiver and ran her fingers through it, feeling the hard wood and the metal tip. Peleus stared at her, as if judging her for getting her hands on it when she was not supposed to. Or he just wanted her to continue petting him.

In a sudden movement, Peleus sat upright, he was in full alert. Agda scanned the forest but did not find anything out of the ordinary, she placed her hand on Peleus' side. Peleus' sharp senses allowed him to stay alert of any threats from hold a mile away. A few minutes passed until Agda heard branches cracking and heavy foot steps, one after the other. The was someone definitely stomping through the woods, and for the sound of it they were coming to her direction. Peleus growled deep in his chest, sending vibrations to Agda's hand.

Agda's vision registered movement right ahead of her, she could see tree branches shaking as something passed through. Whatever it was, she could hear it getting closer. Out of the woods, a boy, that appeared to be two or three years younger than Agda, ran as if his life depended on it. And it did. A cyclops was stomping right behind him, shouting incoherent words.

Agda positioned an arrow on the bow, she drew her bow, ignoring the slight pain surging from her shoulder, aimed at the disturbingly ugly cyclops and released. The arrow struck on his right shoulder, making him roar in mixed pain and anger. The boy's eyes widen when he made eye contact with Agda.

"Run!" Agda instructed.

"You die!" The cyclops snarled.

"Is that a threat, Ugly?!" Agda snorted. She was distracting him from the boy.

"I will rip you with my hands!" They cyclops barked. He launched forward as Agda released a second arrow, which pierced the cyclops right under his chest. The monster grounded his feet. "Dauther of Apollo, are you?" He snickered, pushing anger and adrenaline through Agda's veins. He grunted in discomfort as he pulled the arrows out. "Your arrows do not stop me!"

Agda shot another arrow, but he dodged and laughed. Agda immediately released a fourth arrow, the cyclops was no expecting it. It buried deep into his abdomen. The Cyclops flinched, stumbling back. Agda drew her sword out, ready to lunged herself at the monster.

"Brother!" A second cyclops appeared from the woods. Agda cursed under her breath. Why couldn't all cyclops be friendly like Tyson? She thought.

"Call for help!" Agda shouted at the newcomer boy, who was standing next to her.

"I can't leave you alone!" The younger boy said, his gaze was wild and terrified but he was trying to hold himself together. It reminded Agda of herself, just an hour earlier when she woke from that nightmare.

A few feet away, Peleus roared. The boy's eyes widen in shock. Agda pushed him back, he was safer with Peleus. The second cyclops fixed his eyes on her. She drew her bow and shot him in the arm. The cyclops lunged towards her. "You will die! Agda Heir isn't it?"

That made her stop for a second. The cyclops had called her by her full name. That could not be good, how would the cyclops know her name? Agda was no celebrity, she was just another demigod at Camp Half-Blood.

Agda blinked back into reality and shot the monster again, this time in his right leg before pulling her sword out. She gripped her sword tightly and thrusted herself forward into the fight. Agda thanked ADHD for her sharp reflexes as she dodged a tree branch, her eyes always alert. The cyclops grabbed another broken tree branch and swung it at her direction. Agda rolled on the ground and charged at the cyclops.

She swung her sword at the monster but it dodged, lifting Agda by her arm. Agda cried in pain, her shoulder was flaring. She kicked the cyclops in the face,wiggled out of his grip, and wrapped her legs around his neck. The cyclops growled, trying to shake her off. A rock collided with the monster's face, he cried out and angrily stared ahead. The newcomer boy had gathered a pile of rocks and aimed at the cylops. As the boy distracted the cyclops Adgda gripped her celestial bronze sword tightly, an ideas developing in her head.

She squeezed her legs, tightening her grasp on the cyclops neck. The cyclops coughed, his hands reached up, he struggled to breath as he tried to yank Agda off. Another rock rammed against his face. The monster cried out in pain, his cry was cut off by a strangled noise. Agda could see his grayish skin had garnered a purple tone. He fell in his knees. Agda jumped upwards. She landed on the cyclops' back burying her sword in. The cyclops exploded into dust; Agda managed to land on her feet.

Agda did not have time to take a breath. The first cyclops had regained strength. A tree branch was slammed against Agda, sending her flying into a tree. Agda figured this is what baseballs felt like when they were hit with the bat.

She groaned in pain. Her vision blurred out for a second. She tried to lift herself up but her arms were weak like jelly. The next thing she saw was Nico. He was screaming at her, Adga's ears were buzzing, she could not understand what Nico was trying to say. She tried to read his lips but she was certain she was not telling her to 'gel ass'. Nico and the cyclops charged at each other.

Agda just wanted to lay down and go to sleep. She wanted to sleep an entire month. But that was not her, it was the pain speaking for her. She scanned the ground until her eyes located her bow and quiver. It was not far from where she landed. Agda dragged herself toward her weapon. She grunted in pain as she dragged her body through the ground. Her front was covered in dirt. Finally, her fingertips reached her weapon of choice. He pulled the bow towards her, placing an arrow in. She aimed at the cyclops , pulling the sting back. She cried out in pain, breathing heavily. The intense pain in her shoulder caused a tear to escape her eyes. She felt as if her arm was being ripped apart from her body.

From her experience as a healer (or Will's helper, really), she knew that her injury was serious. It was a muscle tear and if it had also affected a nerve, Agda was done for. 

Despite the warning signs, she fixed her gaze in the cyclops face, concentrating to ease her pain. Agda took a long deep breath trying to control herself.

The cyclops had grabbed a rock, he tried to smash it down on Nico, the son of Hades managed to bolt to the right, fast enough to avoid being turned into smashed demigod. The cyclops raised the rock again and Agda raised her bow. She breathed out and released her arrow. The arrow flied straight into the cyclops eye. The cyclops screamed in agony. Nico di Angelo looked back, he stared at her with wide eyes. He quickly came out of his shock and stabbed the cyclops in the gut.

Agda breathed out a sigh of relief as the cyclopes disintegrated. She fell onto her back with a pained grunt. How could the moon look so beautiful when she was in pure agony? The moon did not care she was filled with pain, Agda thought. Then she questioned her sanity for complaining about the moon shining beautifully when she was in pain. Erick always said that Agda was a complainer when she was sick. She rarely cry. Pain was one nasty thing but it was nothing to cry about. Agda simply complained. Complaining kept her from focusing on the real pain.

"Agda," Nico breathed out a sigh of relief, he kneeled next to her. Agda had never noticed Nico's eyes. They were a swirling pool of rich brown. People would have expected his eyes to be empty and dead. But Agda perceived a warm worrying look. Nico had feelings as any other person, he just did not express them as much. Agda noticed the looks Will and Nico shared. She finds it freakily cute. Marlo comments about it as well, as a good Aphrodite daughter she perceives all that.

"Your eyes are so pretty," Agda blurted out. Nico blinked, Agda could tell he was struggling to find his voice. "I don't think I was supposed to say that."

"Are you okay?" Nico asked. His brows were drawn together with worry. He had a cut right below his hairline. It did not look deep, even so, there was blood running down his forehead.

"I am," Agda nodded her head, action that encouraged her building headache, "I eat ugly cyclops for breakfast."

"O-Okay," Nico gave her a concerned glance before looking up.

"Never mind," she shook her head, "that would be nasty."

Agda tried to lift herself up but pain shot through her body like electricity. Her shoulder felt as if it had hot needles piercing through it. The pressure in her left side was a red flag for broken ribs. Her head was throbbing, she felt as if she had been hit by a hammer repeatedly or shaken like a snow globe.

"Um, hi," a nervous looking boy kneeled at Agda's side.

"Hey," Agda, tried to keep a neutral face instead of flinching in pain. "Nice aim, you hit the cyclops straight in the face with that rock, which looked heavy by the way."

"That was nothing compared to what you did," the boy flickered a strand of dark hair out of his face. He had brown eyes and sun tanned skin. "You saved my life."

"It was nothing," she offered him a smile. Peleus was huffing in the distance.

The dragon could had been of great help, but Agda understood Peleus was dedicated to protect the Golden Feece. He could not leave the Golden Fleece unattended under any circumstances. Peleus could had blown fire at the enemy, but he was smart enough to know he could of caused a fire in the forest, possibly killing wood nymphs. Most importantly, fire did not harm the cyclopes.

"Why would you risk your life for a stranger?" He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Because us demigods stick together," Agda said.

There was murmuring coming not too far from were Agda lay in the ground. The other campers must be looking for them. Agda hoped one of them was caring ambrosa, she could really use some at the moment.

"Thank you," he squeezed Agda's hand.

"Over here!" Nico yelled. Dozens of campers rushed to them. Most of them were in their night clothes. In the other hand, Clarisse had half armor on. By this point, Agda was sure she slept in it.

"Oh no," Agda groaned. She gripped Nico's shirt. "Will is going to kill me."

"Why?" Nico raised his eyebrows. "He would probably celebrate that you are alive."

"I am not supposed to practice any archery or sword fighting," Agda confessed.

"Let me guess," Nico smirked, "doctor's orders."

"Oh gods," Agda squealed, "this better not be some dirty thing between you two."

Nico's eyes widen, his cheeks stained pink. Will hovered over Agda, color had drained his face, the couple had switched roles. "What in the name of Olympus happened to you?"

Will was younger than her, Agda reminded herself, she really shouldn't let him tell her off.

"We were playing baseball," Agda joked, tying to lighten the mood, "I was the baseball, a tree branch was the bat."

Will pressed his lips in a thin line. He scooped Agda into his arms as the campers stared, they were trying to make sense of what had just happened. She did not enjoy being stared at. Agda was never a topic of conversation. She was just Agda. Nico was explaining Chiron what he had witnessed since he had not seen the start of it. Agda tilted her head, tying to find the newcomer but he was no were in sight. He did not tell her his name so it was not like she could call out for him. Will was caring her to the infirmary, the other campers opened a path for them.

"My bow and sword!" Agda gasped.

"I got your bow and quiver," Nico said, startling her. She had not seen or heard him walk next to her and Will. She was seriously thinking of buying him a bracelet with a little bell. Maybe if she gave it to him on his birthday he would not think too much of it and would not be offended.

"I got your sword," she heard a voice say behind her, but she could not see the person. She recognized the voice as the new addition to Camp Half-Blood.

"Bow and sword," Will scolded, "what did I tell you? Agda look at you! You could've died!"

Will's gaze was a mixture of worry and anger. Agda had disobeyed his strict doctor's orders, ran off to the woods and preformed a fight with two cyclops. She had lifted her bow and drawn her sword, two things he had strictly prohibited. Of course he was angry. Agda could see the worry too, it was clear in the way he had looked at her, the way he lashed out. A pool of mixing worry and anger swirled deeply into his sky blue eyes.

"I'm sorry," she pressed her head against his chest. Agda heard Chiron approach them as they entered the infirmary but as soon as her body made contact with the bed she passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated!


	4. Somebody Dies Again

Again, Agda's dream was not pleasant, but that was no surprise. She wanted to dream of her mother. The smile her mother would give her when Agda was back from school, she wanted to dream of those good memories. Instead, she dreamed of cyclopes.

"You will die!" The ugly cyclops with grayish skin tone declared. "If not today, soon!"

The cyclops laughed. Agda reached for an arrow, placed it in her bow, and aimed at the monster. She released the arrow and watched it fly two feet away from the cyclops. The cyclops' laughter boomed. Agda swallowed nervously, as she reached for a new arrow. She drew her bow and aimed. Before she could release, an arrow pierced her chest. Agda's bow fell to the floor.

"The girl is not a problem no more," the cyclops announced.

Agda's knees buckled, she fell to the ground, griping the arrow that was cutting through her chest. The cyclops smiled smugly, he reached down, gripping her shoulder. Agda's face twisted in pain. The monster pulled the arrow out, mercilessly. Agda screamed, clamping her hand over the deadly would. She tried to apply pressure but her hands were losing strength.

"And I have the arrow," the cyclops admired the arrow. "Foolish girl. You will die alone."

He turned around and marched off, gripping the arrow tightly with his hand. Agda was having a hard time breathing, her lungs were collapsing and she knew it. Her eyes were spilling tears, she did not know if they were from pain or because of what the cyclops had said. She was dying alone. She had no one. Agda could not move, she was dying slowly, and she was alone.

Agda woke up to Will's hands pressing against her rib cage. Her head was throbbing, so she decided to keep  her eyes shut. Besides, she did not know if she was in trouble or not. For all she knew Will would give her a ten minute lecture and give Chiron a five minute window in between. Will pressed a little harder.

"That hurts, ya know," Agda grunted, opening her eyes.

"I knew you were awake," Will glanced up at her as he continued to examine her.

"How did you know?"

"Your breathing changes," Will said, "when people are asleep their breathing is even."

"Sorry Doc," she covered her eyes with her arm.

"You're healing alright," Will said.

"Can you stop poking my ribs now?" Agda peeked from under her arm.

"You have two broken ribs," Will informed her, although she had figured as far.

"And a killing headache," she complained.

Agda was considered a medic, but Will usually called the shots. Will was a great healer, he was patient but strict about this job. Agda considered herself more of an assistant. She patched up others campers, but when it was a serious injury, Will took charge.

"You can have some ambrosia in a bit," Will said looking at his watch.

Agda groaned. Did he not understand she was in pain? "How's Nico?"

"He's good," Will covered her with the blanket, he had finish examining her.

"And that new boy?" She still didn't know his name.

"Alex is adapting well," Will said, "he's working hard and made a few things already."

"Wait, what?" She gave him a confused look. "His name is Alex, and he's making things?"

"He's a son of Hephaestus," Will said.

"Has he been claimed?" Had she missed that much?

"His mother told him before he came here, and he was claimed too," he informed her.

"Can I have that ambrosia now?" Agda pleaded. "I feel like my head is going to explode and my ribs hurt like hell too."

"Just wait a little longer," Will insisted, he sat on a chair next to her bed.

"Why?" She groaned.

"I've been administering nectar every six hours," he explained, "wait for another twenty minutes."

"Every six hours?" She stared at him. "How long was I out?"

"Three days," Will said.

Agda gaped at him. "Why did you let me sleep for so long?"

"You needed it," Will shrugged, "your body was exhausted. And you were in pain."

"Are you upset?" Agda cautiously asked. She gently sat up against the headboard.

"Of course I am!" Will finally snapped. Since she had woken, she could tell he was upset and watching him compress it was bothering her. "I told you no archery and sword practice."

"I am sorry but what was I to do?" She defended herself. "I couldn't let the cyclopes kill Alex!"

"No," he shook his head, "but Alex said you were already out there!" Will rose from the chair. "You had your bow and sword with you."

"Oh he sold me out," she bit out, aggravated.

"Don't blame him," Will scolded.

"I just—" she stopped herself. She stared at the ceiling wondering if she should tell him about her dream. "I had a dream," she begun, "Apollo was chained. He looked so weak and I tried to help him but I couldn't. An arrow was shot to his chest and he turned into ashes. And then the same arrow killed me too."

Will sighed and sat next to her in the bed.

"I needed some air," she said. "I went to Half-Blood Hill, that's were my dream was. Then Alex happened."

"Your dream," Will stared at her. "It could mean something. The entire cabin seven hasn't had any dreams since dad went silent. Not related to him or Olympus at least."

"And that's not all," Agda said. "The cyclopes, they knew my name."

"What?" Will stared at her as if I had grown another head.

"One of them said my name, after he screamed 'You will die!'"

"We have to tell Chiron," Will said, he's brows were drawn together and his eyes kept shifting, he was in deep thought.

"And there's more," she said, pulling Will out of his trance. "I had another dream. On this one, the cylops told me I'll die today or I'll die soon. Then an arrow was shot to my chest. The cyclops pulled it out of me saying I wouldn't be a problem anymore and that he had the arrow."

Will stiffened. "Do you think all of this has a connection?"

"I certainly think so," Agda nodded.

"We definitely have to tell Chiron," Will scratched the back of his head.

"Tell me what?" Chiron was standing in the entrance of the infirmary.

Agda explained her dreams to Chiron, leaving out the part about her mom. That was personal and only for her to know. She told him what had happened with the cyclopes and about them knowing her name, or at least one of them did. Will stayed with her the whole time, he gave her some ambroisa some where in between.

"I'll discuss this with Dinoysus," Chiron assured, a thoughtful look was set on his face.

"He'll think it's nothing," frustrated, Agda argued.

"I'm sorry Agda," Chiron lay his hand on her shoulder, carefully, "but I'm afraid that's all I can do."

Chiron excused himself to discuss the matter with Mr. D, and Will said he would fetch some lunch. Agda stayed in the infirmary since she was not allowed to leave yet, doctor orders. Agda bit the inside of her cheek, hoping Mr.D would consider her dreams and encounter with the cyclopes seriously. She was certain it all was connected. Perhaps connected to her father's disappearance.

"Dad if this is you," Agda said out loud, "I will not stay sitting on my ass. I'll figure it out."

When Will came back, he was not alone. Marlo and Erick were trailing behind him. Will had told her no visits were allowed because she needed rest. Agda figured Marlo had convinced him to let them in. Will set the try of food on Agda's bed and darted out with rosy cheeks.

"Alright," Agda raised her eyebrow at Marlo who had sat next to her bed. "What did you do to him?"

"Nothing," Marlo lied. "I am offended you think I would be capable of doing anything to anyone."

Erick snorted.

Agda offered Marlo a napking. "Here, you're spilling lies out of you mouth."

"Very funny," Marlo faked a laugh.

"She made him uncomfortable," Erick pulled a chair next to Marlo and sat down.

"I was just telling him how cute he and Nico looked yesterday when they were holding hands," She waved a hand, "they thought no one was watching, ha."

"I won't be surprised if you get a restraining order before the summer ends." Erick huffed.

"Is this because I caught you flirting with Alice?" Marlo smirked.

"Shut up," Erick scowled, "we were just talking."

Agda couldn't contain the smile that broke through her lips. Erick had been crushing on Alice since last summer. Alice was from the Aphrodite cabin, she was very pretty, with her long umber hair and big hazel eyes. Marlo had offered to talk to Alice about him but Erick pleaded her not to. "Maybe this is the year."

"You too?" He groaned.

"Come on, Erick," she said, " you have to do something. Ask her on a date. You two could make a cute couple."

Erick ducked his head so they wouldn't notice his blushing cheeks. But Agda and Marlo were very observant. The group was a single trio, and Marlo had announced at the beginning of the summer that it needed to stop. Someone needed to date. Marlo should be the one, Agda and Erick had pointed out but Marlo refused, saying she had her eyes set on someone back home. Agda was not keen to the idea of dating. She didn't know why, she just didn't feel like dating.

"No," Erick crossed his arms over his chest.

"What's the worst that can happen?" Marlo said.

"She could reject me and I'll feel embarrassed every time I see her for the rest of the summer. I'll feel stupid." Erick tapped his foot against the floor, a nervous habit.

Marlo rolled her eyes. "You're kinda smart."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" He glared.

"I guess," Marlo shrugged.

"Thanks," Erick said with a sarcastic tone.

"You're welcome," Marlo smiled at him.

"Look," Agda jumped in, "if she rejects you, she's the stupid one. You're good looking, intelligent, and nice."

Marlo and Erick stared at her, brows raised in question. "What?" She said. "I can be nice and supportive."

"Er thank you," Erick was still looking at her oddly.

"You guys suck," she scoffed.

Erick chuckled. "Okay Miss Charming, now you should eat before Will comes back and kicks us out for distracting you."

Agda rolled her eyes but started munching on her lunch nonetheless. She was hungry. Only when she took a bite out it did she realized how hungry she was. As she ate she told the story once again, Erick demanded every small detail, but again, she left out the part about her mom. After she was done, she could feel Marlo analyzing her every move. Erick kicked her foot lightly. "Okay what is it?"

"Nothing," Erick said, shooting Marlo a look.

Agda looked in between the two, raising her eyebrows. Marlo tucked in her hair behind her ear, a sign she was ready to talk about a serious matter. "I just thought you would be freaking out, still."

"About what? Getting beat up by two cyclopes?"

Marlo stared at her, she and Erick shared a concerned look. Worried, Agda placed her fork down. Erick scratched the back of his head. He cleared his throat, "yeah, you looked pretty bad and we were worried. But you slayed those cyclops."

Agda detected truth coming out of his mouth but she could tell they were hiding something. "Is not that," she fixed her gaze on Erick.

He rubbed his hands against his knees. Just when she thought he was going to break he turned around. Agda huffed, sitting up straight.

"Marlo," she tried her soft tone, eyes fixed on her.

"I thought you already knew," she groaned. "I thought Will and Chiron had told you."

"Marlo," Erick warned.

"She's going to find out sooner or later," Marlo said, "and I find Agda way more intimidating than Will."

"Just tell me," Agda urged.

Marlo let out a long huff of air. "Alex, he arrived alone," she paused, making Agda more anxious.

"I know, I was there." She reminded her. The way Marlo was handling things was making her nervous and inpatient.

"But he was not alone since the beginning," Marlo said, "he was guided by a satyr."

"Then why was he alone when he arrived?"

"There were three cyclopes following them," Marlo gave her a syphatic look. "The satyr tried to distract them so that Alex could reach camp. Just at the edge of the forest Alex lost one of the cycolpes and the satyr." Marlo grabbed her hand. "Agda, we searched for him but he's gone. Grover hasn't been able too reach him." Agda stared Marlo, her eyes wide and fearful of what she was about to say. "Agda, it was Aaron."

Aaron, the satyr that found her sleeping under a bridge. Aaron, who had protected her and guided her to the safety of Camp Half-Blood. They had faced monsters on they're way but he had pulled her through. Aaron was gone.

Agda was frozen in place. She didn't hear or said a thing after those words slipped through Marlo's lips. Tears were falling down her cheeks but she didn't feel a thing. Her mind was flashing memories of Aaron. All the time she spent with him seemed to rush past her eyes. She could always count on him. When he was not out there searching for demigods, he was checking on her.

Marlo's brows were drawn together in concern, she crawled into the bed engulfing Agda into a warm comforting hug. Agda sobbed against her shoulder. "He can't be gone just like that, not Aaron."

Erick swallowed the thickly, he joined the two red faced, tear stained girls, hugging them tightly. Agda hardly cried. Aaron was someone important to her, losing him was unbearable. He was the first person to rescue her, protect her, and show her kindness after her mother's death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI, it has been 4 years since the Second Giant War so it's 2014. Agda is 17 and will turn 18 in November 14. She's a year older than Will, so cannonly Will (and Nico) are around 16, but I've made it be that they're about 17 in this story. Marlo is 18 (19 in October), and Erick is Agda's age


	5. The Prophecy

Minutes or hours, Agda was not aware for how long she cried, but it felt as if weight was slowly lifting off her chest until she drained it out. She hadn't cry in a long time, and now she had cried until her tears drained out and her mouth felt raw. She was not one to believe that crying was for the weak. Crying was okay. It is okay not to be okay. But she had no reason to cry for a long time. When her tears dried out and her sobs died out she forced herself off the bed.

"Agda, what are you doing?" Erick grabbed her arm.

She pulled her arm free and limped away from her bed, aiming for the door. Erick and Marlo followed up close. "You can't go outside!"Marlo tried to reason with her. "You're in no condition for walking around."

"I need answers."

"Agda, please," Erick said, "Will is go going to flip."

"I need answers," she repeated stubbornly.

"He is so blaming us for this," Erick groaned. Agda did not listen. She had her mind set and no one was talking her out of it. She needed to talk to Alex, then scream at Will for not telling her what was happening. Finally, she had to come up with a plan of action. Her dreams could mean something important. She indignantly walked away from her friends, doing her best to collect herself as she exited the infirmary.

The sun was low in the sky, casting shadows and painting the sky pink. Campers passed by, deep in conversation, before they were out of ear shot Agda clearly heard them say her name. Of course she was now a topic of conversation. Exasperated, she descended the steps of the infirmary front. She tried to walk fast and straight but she was unable to fulfill. Her ribs were not entirely healed, her body ached at every step she took.

Her shoulder was sore, she felt as if she was caring a two pound bag of sand in her shoulder. It worried her, as a daughter of Apollo she could not afford to injure her shoulder permanently. The nectar and ambrosia were working, she felt a thousand times better than she did the night the cyclopes attacked, but Erick and Marlo were right, she was in no condition to get up and walk up and down camp just yet, but she would not admit that. She knew Will was going to flip, but he could not be angrier than she was.

She scanned the familiar faces of the campers as she walked around, searching for Alex. As she passed, they stared at her, whispering. Agda didn't care. She needed Alex to tell her it was true, that Aaron was really gone.

"Agda?" She heard Will's voice say from afar, "Agda!"

She didn't stop, she continued walking, searching for Alex. She pushed herself to walk faster but her right leg was in pain, causing her to limp.

"Agda!" Will was approaching her, and he was not happy.

"Not now Will," she snapped back.

Marlo and Erick were behind her, trying to talk her into going back into the infirmary. Nico was trailing behind Will murmuring to himself. Erick reached out for her hand. "Agda wait until tomorrow," he pleaded.

"No!" She sniffled, her eyes were starting to water. She pulled her hand free, as she did so she turned around, bumping into someone. "Sorry, Rachel."

Rachel's eyes widen staring into Agda's eyes. Agda glanced sideways, feeling uncomfortable under Rachel's gaze. She reached out and grabbed both of her hands. Rachel's eyes shined yellow. Agda tried pulling her hands away but Rachel had a secure grip around her wrists. "Rachel?" She said nervously. Rachel's hands glowed as yellow as her eyes, sending waves of warmth through Agda's body, lingering in her injuries.

Rachel opened her mouth, she spoke up, but it was not her voice. 

"A daughter of Apollo must depart,

Reclaim the god's cursed bow and arrow from the heart.

Alone the Half-blood stands when heavy is the rain,

To stand and fight the reborn gods' help they must gain.

To save the imprisoned god shield the archer's weak spot,

The child of light a last breath shall take for an only shot."

Agda gaped at her, she felt her physical pain banish. She pulled back until her back made contact with Erick. Marlo was standing next to him, Will and Nico right behind. Most of the campers that were around had stopped in the middle or their task and stared.

"Did she just..." Marlo trailed off, staring at Rachel.

The red headed girl, blinked twice, her eyes returned to their original green. Rachel looked at the staring campers, dumbfounded. "What just happened?"

"You just blurted out a prophecy," Agda said, feeling out of breath, "in my father's voice too."

"And your eyes were yellow," Marlo added, "looked like they were on fire."

"You healed me?" Agda couldn't believe what she was saying. Just a minute before she was struggling to walk down a set of steps and now she was feeling healthier than ever and full of energy.

"What?"Will stepped forward.

"I'm not in pain anymore," Agda explained. "Not one bit."

The gathered crowd parted for Dinoysus and Chion. "A prophecy," the god he said.

"A prophecy,"Chiron repeated, glancing at Agda.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Agda felt like she had been waiting for hours. She sat outside the big house, Erick and Marlo sitting at her side. Nico had disappeared and Will had stayed at first, until a camper was injured and he was needed at the infirmary. He had made Agda promise she would stop by the infirmary later. Rachel was sitting with them as well.

The oracle hadn't spoken through her. Apollo did. He had spoken a prophecy through Rachel and healed Agda through her hands as well. The prophecy was the single thought going through Agda's head. It was about her, it had to be. It was too much for a coincidence. It was her dreams, the cyclopes, and now the prophecy and her sudden recovery. She was the daughter of Apollo.

Everyone at camp was talking about what had happen. Campers had gathered outside the big house, waiting for Mr. D and Chiron to come out. Marlo squeezed her hand lightly. "Do you think they will let you on a quest?"

"I need to go on a quest," Agda said, with emphasis on need.

Finally, the door to the big house cracked open. Chirlon and Mr. D stopped just outside. Chiron's eyes landed on Agda, then scanned the rest of the crowd. Mr. D simply looked bored as he sipped bis Diet Coke. Chrion cleared his throat. "Agda Heir, will be allowed in a quest, as it seems to be requested by Apollo himself."

Agda raised to her feet, accepting her quest. Chiron gave her a small nod. "Two demigods will accompany her, camp rules."

Agda shared a look with Marlo and Erick, asking them a silent question, they both nodded their heads, they were willing to go. "Marlo, cabin ten and Erick, cabin six."

"Alright," Chiron said, "you'll part in three days. We need to make sure that you are in full health."

Agda wanted to protest that she must of leave the next morning but she stopped herself. She reluctantly nodded. Chiron dismissed them all. Demigods splintered away, murmuring one another, staring at Agda, Marlo, and Erick, whispering. Agda rolled her eyes and marched off.

"This is my first time going on a quest," Marlo said, a shocked expression plastered on her face.

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to," Agda said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I want to go," Marlo gave her a sideways smile.

"We're both in," Erick announced.

Agda smiled appreciatedly. "Thanks guys," she squeezed their hands lightly."I have to go do something," she let go, "I'll see you later."

She fixed her blonde hair into a high ponytail as she strode towards cabin nine. Once she got there, she let herself in seeing that the door was open. The place was messy, as usual. There were paper balls and clothes scattered across the room. There were tools laying around, some even hanging from the shinny metal walls as if they were pieces of art. A girl with chocolate brown hair and fair skin stared at her as she approached Jake's bed.

Jake was concentrated on the task in hand, he seemed to be fixing a controller. Agda sat in the bed, next to him, only then he looked at her. "You are really into that, proceed."

He gave her a cheeky smile, "I'm done."

"Or you wouldn't have looked up," she joked.

Jake snorted. "I knew it was you."

"You were looking in the opposite direction," she pointed out, "and deep in concentration. How would you know it was me?"

"Your perfume," he chuckled. "It's the one I gave you."

Agda's face felt hot. "Well you and Marlo are the ones that provide me with perfumes from outside." She shrugged. 

Damn Marlo for insisting on helping her clean up when she actually meant doing five minute makeup and showering her with perfume.  

"I like it," Jake confessed.

"Me too," she said,"it's one of my favorites."

"In that case I'll bring you more," he grinned.

"That's not necessary," Agda said.

"Oh shush." Jake placed the controller in the night stand. "Tell me, how are you feeling?"

"I'm great," she half lied.

"So you're really healed?"

"I am," she said, this time completely truthful.

"I hear you slayed those cyclopes like the wolverine," Jake smirked. Agda shot him a questioning look. "Alex's words," he explained.

"Alex," she shook her head, "I need to talk to him later. And I did not, Nico was there too."

"Well Nico gave you all the credit," he said, Agda leaned back into his bed. "He said you did most of the work. If it wasn't for you he would have been smashed by a rock."

"If Nico hadn't intervened I would be dead," she said. "He had great timing, I should crown him my knight in shinny armor."

Jake laughed, shaking his head. "You never change."

"Should I?" She raised her eyebrows in question.

Jake shook his head slightly, "not one bit."

He leaned back next to her, his sun kissed skin brushing against hers. The hem of his shirt was stained black and there was a hole on his shoulder of the size of his pinky. His dark caramel hair was messy, as usual. "What brings you here? Because as comfortable as my bed is you didn't come here to lay down."

"Now I can't come to see you?" She placed a hand on her chest, as if offended.

"You haven't come in here for over a year," he pointed out.

He was right and she felt guilty. Jake and Agda had dated for a while but they decided to stay as friends. Jake had been her first kiss and she did not regret it but they were better off as friends. They both had been okay with it. As friends, they still talked but she didn't come into the cabin after the break up. It would had been like sending mixed signal and that was unfair. She wanted to have him as a friend, he was a good guy but she didn't love him. And she did not want it to last any longer.

Agda sighed, flipping into her side to face Jake. "Okay, I need a favor."

"What is it?"

"I was hopping we could discuss this more privately," she said, eyeing the other three Hephaestus children who were in the cabin. Jake raised his eyebrows. "It's really important."

"Fine," Jake rolled off the bed, Agda followed him.

Jake walked Agda out of the cabin. They had spent half an hour discussing Agda's important matter in his private room. Agda felt slightly better now that if was off her shoulders. But she still had several things going on.

"Don't worry," Jake placed his hand in her shoulder, "it will be ready for when you leave."

"Thank you so much," she hugged him in appreciation. "And please don't tell anyone."

"It's a secret," he pretended to zip his lips.

"One less thing to worry about," she whispered to herself as she strolled to infirmary. "At least for now."

"Hi," a dark haired boy caught up to her.

"Alex," she stopped. "I have been looking for you."

"Sorry," he said, "I have been busy learning everything I can and your visits were restricted."

"Yeah but as you probably know, I'm all right now."

"Yeah, it's crazy," he scratched the back of his head. "So you're going in a quest?"

"Yes," she nodded. "I wanted to ask you about the satyr that guided you here, Aaron."

A sadden look took over his face, he looked down at the ground. "He didn't make it." Agda looked up into the sky, her eyes watering. "I'm sorry, were you two close?"

"He was my protector too," she sniffled. "He brought me here safe."

"I'm so sorry," he said sympathetically.

"I—I have to go," she excused herself, "or Will is gonna flip."

She marched away, wishing she hadn't asked. Deep inside, she still had hope that Aaron was alive, but Alex had crushed her hopes under the weight of his words. He didn't make it. Why did she have too keep on losing the people she cared about? She didn't have much people, Aaron was one of the few, and now he was gone too.  It was not fair.


	6. Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if anyone reads this, but since I've long written the chapters, might as well post them

__Agda blinked away the persistent tears and sauntered to the infirmary. Thinking about Aaron was wearing her down, emotionally. It crushed her soul and ripped a piece of her heart apart. Aaron would want her to move on and succeed on her quest. For Apollo, and for Aaron she was determined to push herself, exceeding her limits, to complete her quest. She had a feeling on the pit of her stomach, she couldn't quite comprehend the feeling she perceived from the prophecy but her instincts told her she was going to come face to face with her life changing moment and fall face first to the ground.

The odds were against her, perhaps she could succeed on her quest but the last line of the prophecy made her anxious. Agda doubted she would be coming back to camp. But that's what demigods do; the go out in quests and sometimes things go wrong and they don't come back. Agda is not the one to complain about it. She's undaunted to go on her quest and use her last breath to complete it if it comes down to it.

"You're going on a quest," Will said as soon as stepped foot in the infirmary, he wasn't asking.

"I am," she confirmed, not that he needed a confirmation, the whole camp was talking about it. Gossip expands like rapid fire.

Will stared at her for a few seconds before nodding his head. "Let's get you checked up. You're going no were if you don't get cleared up."

Agda rolled her eyes and dragged herself to her assigned bed, were she had remained unconscious for the last three days. Three days she had spent in the infirmary sleeping her pain away while Will forced nectar down her throat, attempting to bring her back to health. The nectar had flowed through her body, healing the minor injuries first. Broken ribs and dislocated shoulders took longer to heal. Yet Apollo healed her in a matter of seconds.

"Lay down," Will ordered.

She did as she was told. Will lifted her shirt, just enough to show her ribs. He pressed against her ribs with his hand, pressing harder with his fingers. "Your hands are warm," she commented.

Will rolled his eyes. It was a common thing for children of Apollo to have warm hands, in fact they haven warm bodies. Like any one else, they were affected by the cold, but we tend to be warmer. Sunny days are Cabin seven favorite days. Agda didn't not see any considerable difference, due to the lack of weather change at camp. Her stay at camp consists of the entire year, whereas most of her siblings leave when their summer break comes to an end.

There are times when Agda feels trapped. She doesn't get to go to out of camp, except for the time she begged Chiron to allow her to go with him when he had to attend some sort of meeting outside of camp. Chiron had refused to let her accompany him. Agda's stubbornness had not complied. She dedicated two day to follow Chiron around, chatting random rhymes to add to his annoyance. Clarisse was staying at camp that year round, she united with Agda until Chiron gave in and took them both.

"Sorry," Nico's sudden words startled her to the point she actually jumped slightly. She had not heard him walk in. "I didn't know you we're here."

"Gods sake, Nico," Agda shrieked, "you almost gave me a heart attack."

Will snickered.

"I'm serious!" She flickered Will's neck, causing him to yelp and swatter her hand away. "My heart did this weird flip in my chest."

"Sorry," Nico apologized again. He was still standing by the door. "I can come back later, when Will is done checking you or something."

"It's alright," Agda nodded. "I don't mind, I mean, you have seen me shirtless before."

Nico's face turned a dark shade of pink, followed by his neck. He opened his mouth but only stammered. Will smacked her upside the head.

Last summer during capture the flag she had been riding the chariot with three of her siblings, Will being one of them, shooting arrows at the opponents. Dario, had crashed the Ares Cabin chariot into them, flipping cabin seven chariot over. To Agda's luck, she had landed on broken glass. The glass had pierced through her skin, sinking into her flesh. She had screamed. Derek had furiously slammed himself, full strength, against Dario, while Will had aided her, taking her to the infirmary. He had carefully removed her shirt, which had teared at the shoulder blade where the shattered glass had gone in. Nico had walked into the infirmary. His eyes had widen in embarrassment. Agda had been busy bearing the pain to care. The son of Hades had ended up assisting Will as he removed the inserted glass pieces.

"Anyways," Agda said. Nico had slowly collected himself and sat in the bed next to Agda's. "Any tips for the quest?"

"You're asking me for tips?" Nico raised his eyebrows in amusement. "Me?"

"I just did," she said, "did I not?"

Nico seemed surprised to be asked. He always took little to no credit for successful quests. Agda thought of Nico as a truly hero. Nico di Angelo had risked his existence to bring the Athena Parthenos to Camp Hal-Blood four years ago.

"Uh, just have someone you trust with you," Nico said, "you have to have one person you trust to have your back along the way."

**. . .**

          Three days flew by like lightning before a heavy rain. The three demigods prepared themselves for the upcoming quest. True be told, no demigod can ever be fully prepared for a quest. A quest is full of twists and turns, it is full of unexpected events. The quest they were about to begin was, no doubt, dangerous, like most quests demigods head out to. This quest was called by a god, assigned to Agda for an unknown reason. Apollo had called for help, gods are prideful and do not admit when they need help which meant he was in serious trouble. Agda was clueless to why her father had called for her, she had no experience whatsoever when it came to quests our stepping out into the real world outside the camp. Despite her inexperience, she was dedicated to succeed on her quest, no matter what it takes. She had extended her training lessons and gone as far as asking Clarisse for help.

At first, she thought Clarisse would refuse, being asked for help had busted her confidence and ego at least two levels higher. Surprisingly, she accepted training with Agda. Two extra hours of archery practice with her cabin and one of hand-to-hand combat with Clarisse sucked Agda's energy to the point she would fall into deep sleep as soon as her head made contact with her pillow, she was too exhausted to even dream, which was actually good. No dreams meant no waking up in the middle of the night freaking out after seeing her mother die in her dream once again.

The big day had arrived. Agda, Erick, and Marlo had stuffed their backpacks with granola bars, canned foods, water, fresh fruits, ambroisa, and a change of clothes. They were carrying their weapons around their hip, Agda had her bow and quiver strapped on her shoulder. Like any child of Apollo, the bow was her weapon of choice, but a sword was required as well, for a close opponent. Erick had a celestial bronze sword, he had paid a demigod from cabin eight to carve an olive three into the hilt, a symbol for Athena. Marlo owned a three dagger set of imperial gold. No one really expects the pretty demigods from cabin ten to be good in battle. But there were some good fighters in there. Marlo was all right, her aim was excellent. Of course she'd rather go shopping and getting her nails done instead of getting into the climbing wall any time, but she can hit a target with her daggers whenever she needs to.

Agda was certain she had chosen the right demigods to accompany her in the quest. She trusted them, they were her closest friends. And the quest could be the last thing they would do together. Marlo had graduated high school and she was starting college in August. She wanted to study cosmetology or fashion, or both. Erick had achieved an early graduation and was going to attend a good university starting in September. He wanted to become a math professor. They had a plan, they had a future planned ahead whilst Agda had nothing. Her plans were a blur. She did not know what to do once the summer was over.

Chiron had discussed with her the options she had. He had told her she could stay at camp. She would be hired as an archery instructor, training the new comers. But he strongly encouraged her to take the other option. He was trying to get her into college in New Rome. She was grateful for everything he has done for her. She did not want to disappoint him. She did not want to disappoint Aaron. He had said it was a great opportunity for her when she told her about her talk with Chiron, a week before Aaron left camp. Attending college in New Rome was the best option, a great opportunity. She would be unintelligent not to take it.

She had told Chiron it would be privilege to attend college in New Rome. Chiron said he would do anything he could and if she did not get a spot he would find her a college somewhere in San Francisco, close enough for her to check in to Camp Jupiter every once in a while.

Agda had been offered a major opportunity yet being a archery instructor sounded better to her. She was undecided. She still had a year left but her career plans were vague. She was uncertain to what she wanted to become. Will wanted to be a doctor, but that was his dream not hers. Erick was going to be a professor, even Marlo knew what she wanted. Agda was clueless. She wanted to use her bow. She rather be an archery instructor at camp than be a professor or a doctor.

She was a daughter of Apollo, the god of medicine, poetry, music, archery, and such. Agda was an archer, not a doctor. She had consulted with her pillow for two months and she came to a conclusion. Agda was competent enough to spend a few years studying medicine to become a nurse. She could come back to camp and work the infirmary and take on the archery instructor position as well.

She was considered homeschooled but would have to take the ACT and SAT to get into college. Chiron had already started giving her lessons to prepare her.

However, the prophecy had made everyone wonder whether Agda would return to camp or die in the quest. At last, if she died, she would not have to study a career she did not like. Unfortunately, dying meant she would not be a archery instructor either.

"Did you put the ambroisa in your bag?" Will asked for the third time in ten minutes.

"Yes dad," Agda rolled her eyes.

Will scoffed. "Do you have enough?"

"You gave it to me," she shrugged. She hadn't checked the amount. Will was the doctor.

"Right," he scratched the back of his neck. "I gave the same portion to the three of you. Use it carefully."

"I know, I know."

There was a light knock on the door, Jake was standing in the doorway, his urgent gaze resting upon her. A lump formed in her throat, she hoped Jake was not bringing bad news. "I'll be right back," she unstrapped her bow from her back and set it on her bed.

Jake was waiting for her just outside the cabin. With no explanation she grabbed her hand and lead her to cabin nine. It always amused her how different their cabins were. Cabin seven was clean and shiny and cabin nine was almost always dirty. The only time they attempted to clean up a little was when they had the inspections.

The cabin was empty, Jake and Agda were the only ones inside. Jake closed the door and hurried to his bed. There was a large metal night stand next to his bed, the bottom drawer required a password to be open. Jake clicked on the keypad, opening the lower drawer.

"It's done," Jake grinned at her.

"You finished it?!"

"Yeah, last night," Jake nodded.

Agda felt a wave or relief travel though her body, tranquilizing her worries for a second. She stared in awe at the shining metal piece before her. Agda threw her arms around Jake, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you so much," she said, letting go.

"No problem." Jake shrugged. "Just don't do anything stupid and come back alive."

"I'll try," she offered. "Now, help me put this on, I don't want anyone to see it."

**. . .**

Agda strapped her bow and quiver onto her shoulder once again. Her sword was hanging from her hips. "I don't think this is going to work," she sighed. "The backpack could damage the bow."

"I got it," Derek said, this was his second summer at camp and he seemed to look up to her. Derek Unstrapped Agda's bow and quiver from her back and helped her with her backpack. He then strapped the bow and quiver into the backpack, securing it tightly.

"Thanks," Agda said. Derek hugged her, unexpectedly, and kissed her cheek. Her siblings took turns saying their farewells, Kayla and Will lingered a little longer. "Don't switch my pillow, okay? I know which one's mine so I better come back to the same pillow and mattress."

Her siblings laughed. At the beginning of every summer, the first demigods to arrive at the cabin would switch pillows with those who were not in camp yet to have the best and most comfortable pillows in the cabin. There had also been a few times when they switched mattresses. It had never happened to her because she lived at camp, she always had the best pillow and mattress.

Agda made sure her bed was impeccable before she headed out. She glanced one last time over her shoulder, for all she knew it could be the last time her eyes would see the golden cabin. Her home. The place were she grew from a scared kid into a trained teenager demigod. She let out a long despondent sigh before sauntering off. Erick was waiting outside cabin six, he joined her as he saw her exiting her cabin. They walked in a comfortable silence until they by passed cabin ten, where Marlo joined them.

"Why are you taking your new shoes?" Erick questioned her.

"Because I want to look good," she said in as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"We're going on a potentially dangerous quest," Erick inquired, "no one cares what you wear."

"I care," Marlo shrugged.

"Weren't you crying about how uncomfortable they were last week?" Erick raised his eyebrow in challenge.

"That was because it was my first time wearing them," Marlo argued. "Right Agda?"

She coughed. "I'm with Erick on this."

"I hate you both," Marlo scoffed, "and I'm not changing my shoes."

Their conversation died down when they arrived at the big house. Chiron and Mr. D were standing in front of the crowd that had gathered outside the big house, waiting for the three demigods part on Agda's suicidal quest. She did not know what they thought of her. She had gone from being the girl who never left camp to the girl who was going to die one a quest assigned by her father.

"Ready?" Chiron's eyes found Agda's, she nodded. "Where are you planing to start?"

Agda took a deep desperate breath. She had discussed the matter with Marlo and Erick. Trying to decode the prophecy was exhausting and pointless, but at least they could try to figure out how and where to start. "Mr. D, do you have any idea who the reborn god is?"

"No," Dionysus said in a monotone.

"Well, it that case," Agda sighed, "we think the goddess Artemis could be the help we need."

"How are planning to find her?" Chiron asked.

"I talked to Jason," Agda said, she stole a quick glance at said demigod. He was with his friends and girlfriend. "He said the last time he talked to Thalia they were hunting in the west."

Chirno nodded. "It seems to me you are ready." She looked at Mr. D, as if waiting for him to speak.

Mr. D glanced around. "What?" he rolled his eyes and sighed. "Alas, go on in your suicidal quest. If you return well, fine and if not, that's okay too. Find Apollo and blah blah blah. Tell him to stay out of trouble"

"How inspiring," she muttered. Marlo and Erick chocked on a laugh.

"What was that?" Dionysus retorted.

"Nothing," she forced a smile. She had lived in the camp for almost years and he called her  anything but her name.

Chiron cleared his throat. "It's time for you to begin your quest. Bests of luck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comments to see if anyone's interested in updates

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be kinda long but I hope you guys read the entire note. I am publishing this story after having it sitting in my drafts for a few years. I literally started this story after reading The Blood of Olympus. I started making my own assumptions and theories about Apollo's punishment and a friend encouraged me to write a story on my thoughts. So I developed an entire plot and made my original characters and their background. 
> 
> I started writing this and then The Trials of Apollo was announced. I had no idea there was a story in the works. But I kept writing it anyways. Then I got busy with school and stopped working on it. The Hidden Oracle came out and I bought it but didn't read it because I was too stressed and busy with school. Then I went on vacations and came back and completely forgot about this story. Time passed and then I saw the second book on shelves and bought it.
> 
>  I remembered about this story and went back to it. I read the chapters I had finished and started writing again. But then again I got off track. I have not read The Trials of Apollo at all as I am planing on reading them once the third book comes out because Rick's cliffhangers kill me. 
> 
> With the third book coming out soon, I came back to this story again. I finally finished it. This is a three part story. I have three wattpad books planned. I know what happens from beginning to end. I finished the first book and I wasn't sure if I should post it since there is a canon story about what happens with Apollo. But this is probably the most dedication I've put into a fanfiction so I decided to published it. 
> 
> I will try to remember updating this story twice a week. While I update this story, I will be writing the next book. I hope to stay on track, but if my progress on the next book slows down, I will probably start updating this once a week, or I will have a two month waiting time between this book and the next.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this story that came out of my own head. This came from my imagination, I have not read The Trials of Apollo and I've been avoiding spoilers since the first book came out. This is not canon, it's a fanfiction that came to me after The Blood of Olympus.


End file.
